


And I Owe It All To You

by TheCopperDragonBard



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, also a way to show everyone that i'm not dead, another gift for an author i like, as well as an excuse to use Turquoise again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopperDragonBard/pseuds/TheCopperDragonBard
Summary: The slow, entrancing, swaying melody became an upbeat, lively jingle as the song’s tone changed in a split second. Turquoise changed with it, going from flowing across the isolated floor of the warehouse to tapping her feet and swaying with the electric bopping of the song’s tune, her eyes closed in calm immersion and a smile coming to her lips as that feeling- that wondrous, wholesome feeling- blossomed throughout her again.





	And I Owe It All To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBean170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBean170/gifts).



> Hey, everybody! Turquoise is back!

**And I Owe It All To You**

 

_Now I’ve had the time of my life_

_No, I’ve never felt this way before_

_Yes, I swear it’s the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_‘Cause I’ve had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

 

The slow, entrancing, swaying melody became an upbeat, lively jingle as the song’s tone changed in a split second. Turquoise changed with it, going from flowing across the isolated floor of the warehouse to tapping her feet and swaying with the electric bopping of the song’s tune, her eyes closed in calm immersion and a smile coming to her lips as that feeling- that wondrous, _wholesome_ feeling- blossomed throughout her again.

 

_I’ve been waiting for so long_

_Now I’ve finally found someone to stand by me_

_We saw writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There’s no way we can disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other’s hand_

_Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

 

She still found the nature of the feeling hard to explain, hard to understand… she was still relatively young, and still naive as to _what_ she was, why she was here and why _they_ had brought her into being. But as she found herself dancing with the song, moving to it’s words and listening to every note… she felt like she had a better idea of it.

 

_Just remember_

_You’re the one thing I can’t get enough of_

_So I’ll tell you something_

_This could be love_

_Because_

_I’ve had the time of my life_

_No, I’ve never felt this way before_

_Yes, I swear it’s the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

 

She couldn’t tell exactly _what_ it had been that had struck that elusive chord within her, to be honest. Perhaps it was the way these two spoke to one another, laced with a passion, a longing, but one that has healthy and euphoric. Perhaps it was the sensual way in which the guitars strummed or the drums pounded, almost like a heartbeat for all to hear.

 

_Hey, baby!_

_With my body and my soul_

_I want you more than you’ll ever know_

_So we’ll just let it go_

_Don’t be afraid to lose control_

_No_

_Yes, I know what’s on your mind_

_When you say_

_Stay with me tonight_

 

Perhaps… it wasn’t the _way_ they spoke, but _what_ they spoke. On one hand, they told each other words of wanting, wanting to be with the other person and to share whatever experience they were feeling with them. On the other hand, they also spoke words of encouragement and consent, calmly, softly, compassionately affirming their trust in one another and humbly asking that same trust from their other half.

 

_I’ve had the time of my life_

_No, I’ve never felt this way before_

_Yes, I swear it’s the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_‘Cause I’ve had the time of my life_

_And I’ve searched through every door_

_‘Till I found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

 

The only explanation that Turquoise had for her connection to this song was not something born from _her_ \- this was something that she had felt within _them_. She recognised that it was not _her_ that felt this bond, this association, to the music playing here and now, but this was something that came from the deeper, more innate parts of her that had existed for far longer than her.

 

_Now I’ve had the time of my life_

_No, I’ve never felt this way before_

_(Never felt this way)_

_Yes, I swear it’s the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

 

Turquoise still didn’t completely grasp her reason for existing, but she could at least identify it, give it a name.

 

_I’ve had the time of my life_

_No, I’ve never felt this way before_

_(Never felt this way)_

_Yes, I swear it’s the truth_

_(It’s the truth)_

_And I owe it all to you_

_‘Cause I’ve had the time of my life_

_(The time of my life)_

_And I’ve searched through every open door_

_‘Till I found the truth_

 

Turquoise wasn’t just a Gem, and she didn’t just feel that same wholesome feeling that all three of them felt… she _was_ that feeling. She was the physical embodiment of everything those two felt for each other.

 

Love.

 

_And I owe it all to you…_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more Turquoise for you, Bean. I hope you like it. :)


End file.
